The Best Duet
by Chase Samurai of the Winds
Summary: Benny is the country of Luxembourg and he enjoys spending time with Jett the country of Australia, they hang out a lot and get drunk together, but one drunken action leads to them doing something they might regret if they follow it out wrong. (Credit and thanks to Bleachknowitall for my cover image!)
1. FAUI Fooling Around Under the Influence

**Author's note: so this is my first Hetalia fanfic, so I appreciate constructive criticism as long as it's positive. I don't own Hetalia, the characters or the ship. Reviews are appreciated also**

Benny grinned as he walked through the cold Airport in LUXEMBOURG CITY, Luxembourg. With him he carried a large bottle of rum, whiskey, tonic water, a bottle of wine and a single tub of beer batter all of which were in a suitcase. Being the country itself he was allowed to board the plane without fuss, his current destination, Australia where he had plans in Victoria with his good pall Jett.

Jett's going to love this, the young Luxembourger thought as he pushed his blond hair from in front of his face and his green eyes observed out of the plane since they hadn't taken off yet.

Once they were moving he payed attention to the flight attendant's words and made sure his seat belt was thoroughly fastened. He pulled off his black gloves and tucked them into his back pocket with his wallet. Once they were up in the air he pulled out his pair of headphones from the pocket in his shorts. Rather than wearing his usual vest and slacks or sweater with slacks he wore shorts and a brown shirt, Jett had given them to him, it was really hot out there the last time he came and that was only two weeks ago this time he was prepared for the harsh sun's rays.

He pulled his phone out of his other pocket and plugged the headphones into the phone then placed the pieces in his ears. Smiling as he listened to the catchy music which was in his native tongue he thought of everything they would do together, dancing, singing, drinking pretty much being dorks during Spring. The attendant came by and brought him all sorts of food from the country, the fish was definitely his favourite, no matter how many foods from all over the world he ate, that same, small fried river fish remained his favourite meal.

Benny thought more about the authentic Australian food he ate when he was over at Jett's house. The meat pies, the cheese and bacon rolls, the vanilla slices but his favourite thing from Australia was called Fantales, he loved eating those. Grinning as he soon finished eating he threw his trash away when the attendant came by and he applied sunscreen to his skin, he wasn't getting another sun burn by being at the beach, he was so angry the last time that Jett promised they would do something inside instead.

The plane soon landed and he stood up when they were told to, he went into the Australian airport and noticed how the people were just as lively here as in his own country. I can't wait to get to Jett's house he's suppose to pick me up. He retrieved his luggage and received his passport stamps then went towards the entrance where he saw Jett waiting by the door. "G'day mate," said the Australian when he noticed his friend, the younger nation named Luxembourg grinned and hugged the taller Australian with his free arm, he had brown hair.

"Where's our ride?" He asked quietly and looked up at Jett.

"Oh, c'mon mate car's over here." He grabbed Benny's hand and led him out the airport and took him to his car. The tanned man took Benny's suit case for him and placed it in the back then had Benny get in the front passenger side while he got into the driver's side of the small car.

The A/C was already turned on in anticipation of what the Luxembourger might say and Jett drove towards his house. "so how're things going in Luxembourg?" Jett asked curiously.

"Oh, they're going fine Benny said softly as he made sure his seat belt was completely secure. He looked at the urban areas of Australia as his friend drove and he smiled at the new Pavilion styled house. "Your new place looks nice!" Benny said with excitement.

"Boss made me get a new place to live." Jett replied as he walked to the door and let his friend into his living quarters.

Upon stepping into the house Benny looked at how big it was on the inside, the Luxembourger spent extra time on taking in every detail, the fashionable paints, the wide open space, everything that made this house which was painted orange on the inside amazing and unique. "I never knew you enjoyed designing!" He was suddenly excited.

"I'm not but my Boss is, he did everything." Jett whispered as he walked into the kitchen and searched his refrigerator for something, soon pulling out two bottles of water he tossed one to his friend and smiled. "So what did you bring?" he asked gesturing to the suit case which sat next to Benny's feet.

"Well I'm going to cook using beer batter so I had to bring that." Benny got onto a knee and pulled out the beer batter's case and took it to the kitchen. "I also brought whiskey, rum, tonic water and a bottle of wine."

"Mind if I get a drink?" He asked looking at the Luxembourger who was already preparing to cook with the pans and the chicken which was out already along with some vegetables and rice.

"Not at all." He whispered and began to roll the chicken in the batter and put it into the skillet which wad slicked with cooking grease. He used the large cooking fork and spatula to moved the chicken and flip it over, watching as Jett walked in with the rum and whiskey he noticed the bottle of tonic was already on the counter.

Jett pulled out a large cup and poured the three drinks inside of it the tonic water wad to even the alcohol out slightly. He drank from it and soon finished drinking the intoxication. "Crickey! That's good!" he poured himself another drink and continued on while he watched Benny soon finish cooking the food for them. The vegetables, rice and chicken would all taste good.

Benny went to his suitcase and returned with the bottle of wine and uncorked it using the corkscrew in Jett's cabinet. He stood on his toes to reach the wine glass and he pulled one down, he poured himself a drink and sat on Jett's counter, blushing when the Australian was close enough for him to smell the alcohol on his breath, the Alcohol scent he gave off was slightly erotic to the Luxembourgers and the way Jett's voice sounded when he whispered. "I still have my karaoke machine."

"Well go get it!" Benny said in excitement as he ate from his plate, he already finished the vegetables and was eating from the chicken then drinking his wine. As he soon ate his rice he looked over to the few pieces of chicken left on his plate, the warm food was given an interesting taste by the beer. He finished the food and finished his glass of whine then started on his fourth glass while Jett had already drank five glasses of his mixture.

Jett brought in the giant karaoke machine and grinned. "You know the song we're doin' mate?" He had a cheeky smirk on his face

Benny rolled his eyes and got off the counter, yes he knew this song well 'I'm gonna be 500 miles' made by The Proclaimers.

As the music began to play Jett sang, his voice loud, full of freedom and energy. "When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you!" he smirked down at the Luxembourger.

Benny then began to sing, his voice wasn't as loud but he held just as much energy in his drunken state. "When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you!"

Jett continued the sweet harmony. "And If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you."

Then Benny. "And if I haver whatever that means

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you!"

Jett sang the refrain: "But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more to be the man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door!" Jett nearly lost his balance and would have fell if Benny hadn't caught him after he said those words.

Both of them were drunk, completely and they began to sing together: "When I'm working yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you and when the money, comes in for the work I do I'll pass almost every penny on to you when I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you and if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you!" They grinned as their faces were close to each other and they felt one another's hot breath on their collars, "and I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more to be the man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door!" Benny blushed softly when he heard the tanned Australian whisper something in his pale ear.

"Da lat da da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da da lat da da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da!" They both laughed at the strange that came out their mouths and they continued in synch. "When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you when I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream I gonna dream about the time when I'm with you and if I get drunk, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man that gets drunk next to you and if I haver, whatever the fuck that means I'm gonna be the man who havers next you!" Jett pulled the smaller country who was almost as drunk as he was close to his chest.

"And I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more

To be the man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door." They said the refrain together again and smiled at each other.

"Da lat da da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da da lat da da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da!" Benny proceeded to wrap his legs around Jett's waist and hold onto the other's shoulders as they sung. "When I'm lonely, yes I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you I'm gonna be the man who's coming home."

"Cuz I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more to be the man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door."

"Da lat da Da lat da, da lat da Da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da da lat da Da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da da lat da da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da da lat da da lat da, da lat da da lat da da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da!" Jett grinned down at the country who held onto him tightly and kissed under his jaw.

"Cuz I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more

To be the man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door."

Benny felt his face heat up when the Australian's lips were against his and he tasted alcohol on his palate and his own wine. He kissed back eagerly and held tightly. As the two kissed Jett pulled back and sat them on the couch, He held the small Luxembourger in his arms and smiled. "I'm sleepy mate."

"Me too." Benny whined and cuddled Jett back just as hard and smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep, maybe being drunk wasn't all that bad now and then.


	2. Drunken Touch

**Author's Note: well here's chapter two like k promised! This is where it gets Nsfw so enjoy it and please review!**

Benny woke up on top of the Australian's chest and he grinned softly. "My giant koala bear." He nuzzled Jett's chest and kissed his shirt covered chest. He's so warm, he said in his head, the Luxembourger let his thoughts swim, thoughts of passion, he felt Jett's prick which was slightly erect, the throbbing organ pressed against his own and he whimpered softly.

Jett cracked one of his green eyes open and smiled at the younger boy laying on top of him. "G'day." He kissed the top of Benny's forehead and grinned when he felt the Luxembourger tremble in his hands slightly, "someone's sensitive." He grinned and kissed the side of Benny's head and shifted his legs trying to reduce the pressure from his erection but noticed Benny inhale sharply and whine.

Benny's legs had been spread and Jett's waist was in-between them, this happened before they went to sleep, it had been only about ten minutes or so which meant the alcohol was still in their systems especially since they consumed much of it. Grinning, Jett rocked his hips against the smaller male's and gripped the boy's slender hips.

Benny squeaked at the sudden feeling of Jett's rough hands holding him roughly. "Jett. . ." He blushed a gentle red and rested his head on the other's chest with a soft groan and he whispered, "t-touch me. . ." He practically begged for it with how desperate he sounded.

Jett brought his hands down to rub betwixt the boy's legs and he felt along Benny's size. "Impressive, almost as big as me." He chuckled and undid the Luxembourger's belt and straddled his hips sensually.

Benny moaned softly into the Australian's ear and brought his warm hands up Jett's shirt in order to throw it over the other's head so he could admire the tanned skin underneath. He whined softly when Jett leaned up to bite his neck and leave a red mark on his skin. Benny leaned down to kiss Jett's neck lovingly while he felt his shorts get pulled down and a warm hand grope his bottom. "I like your choice in undies." Jett said with a large smirk making the other release a soft whine and he blushed.

Jett rubbed Benny through his silk made, purple briefs and enjoyed the sweet soft moans his new lover made. "Suck me." He cooed calmly into his Luxembourger's ear.

He went redder at the thought then kissed down Jett's chest after he threw his own shirt to the side so he could remain in his briefs and socks. He got betwixt Jett's legs and spread them far apart then looked up at the male, eye contact was important. He undid Jett's belt and pulled his shorts down to his ankles and looked at the red briefs that that other wore. He crawled closer after throwing the pants to the side so Jett was now in his boxers and socks, they both wore black socks.

Benny's now darkened lips which were slicked with his own saliva in anticipation of this moment, watered at the sight of Jett's manhood. Gripping the prick and pulling the foreskin back, he licked at the glands under the head eagerly then soon suckled at the organ's tip wantonly.

Jett's face peppered red in pleasure and he laced his tanned fingers into the blond hair making Benny look up at him while he sucked. Benny's tongue slid along the large, throbbing organ inside of his mouth.

Jett grinned as the Luxembourger worked at sucking him eagerly and he held the boy's head close to his crotch, so close that his pubic hair tickled Benny's face. Whilst inhaling air Benny caught the scent from Jett's crotch, the alluring musk made him whine around Jett and send vibrations through his thick muscle. The vibrations made Jett moan and he gripped Benny's hair tightly as he began to thrust into his face slowly and grinned at the fact that the Luxembourger gave no protest to his actions. "oh fuck!" He moaned.

Benny's face was a soft red as he felt the man's prick hit the back of his throat with each eager thrust, he swallowed around the organ and tightened his suction getting a louder moan from the Australian.

Jett panted softly as he felt his prick get engulfed in the warmth further and he continued to thrust even harder with a deep masculine moan. "I'm gonna cum down your throat!" He smirked down at the Luxembourger and held him down to the base.

Benny rubbed Jett's balls and he heard the other give off pleased moans. "Get ready for it!" Jett bucked into the other's face a few times and chuckled at how pleased Benny seemed to have his mouth stuffed with the warm organ, that cute face made him cum with loud moans, sweat was sliding down his body and his toes were curling in the greatest euphoria. While Jett's body was moving involuntarily he kept his eyes glewed on Benny's cute face, the way his small Adam's apple moved as he swallowed the thick load of semen and the small dribble of the white liquid that leaked from the sides and down his chin.

"Almost finished," grinning as his liquid soul stopped flowing from his body he pulled Benny off his cock and brought the boy up to kiss him and clean his chin of the semen with his tongue. Benny blushed as his chin was cleaned and he was braced with another firm and loving kiss which led to Jett kicking his own undies to the side and taking Benny into his bedroom. The room was beige, orange and red, it had designs inside of it and the bed was king sized with Australian flag covers.

Jett placed The boy on the bed his stomach on the bed. He gripped the undies with one hand and pulled the purple undies down to Benny's ankles then pulled them off completely, he threw them across the room then nestled himself between Benny's ass cheeks and sniffed, he smelled. . . Good. "Peaches. . ." He mumbled with a grin then licked at the boy's hole to make him loosen up.

Benny blushed and whined softly as he entrance was licked and he soon felt a hot organ slip it's way inside of him, as Jett licked around his insides Benny rocked back with deep moans and felt large hands grope his bottom to keep him still while the tongue went in further. His sphincter clenched needingly around the hot tongue. "D-daddy please!" Benny whined.

Jett pulled off then smacked one of the bubbled cheeks and grinned. "Daddy eh? I like they sound of that!" his large finger found its way inside of the tight entrance and Benny squealed as he accepted it inside of him. He moaned and whimpered as his hole was toyed with by the larger male and he heard the soft words Jett whispered in his ear. Suddenly another finger was inside of him and he squealed and screamed to more as he was stretched open by the man's large fingers. "So big!" Soon Jett found a spot inside of him that made him scream in ecstasy and beg for more.

Jett grinned and pulled his fingers out then looked at Benny's heated, sweat covered body, he trembled under him and seemed ready to submit for his prick. Jett placed his throbbing organ between the other's cheeks and began to grind against him, loving the friction. "Fuck yes."

Benny blushed as he felt Jett's length sliding across his back side and how the head playfully poked him sometimes. "Fuck me Daddy." He whispered quietly, the Luxembourger was whining and begging for more, begging to be torn apart by the Australian.

Jett grinned then spread the Luxembourger's legs apart and pressed the head of his prick to the boy's entrance. "Hope you're ready." He slid in slowly and moaned as his cock sunk into the warmth of his lover's hole, "yeah take it. . ." He moaned softly then pulled his hips back and slid back in gaining a large cry of pain from the boy.

"Daddy wait let me get use to it first." The Luxembourger blushed. The Australian gave him plenty of time then when he nodded Jett began to move again, just as slow as last time. Benny began to feel a little sore as he thrusted into and his prick began to drip pre-ejaculation on the sheets as he moaned and again felt Jett graze over that spot inside of him and he moaned then rocked his hips back once he supported himself on his knees.

Jett smirked then began to grind his hips into that spot and grin when his lover would grind back in wanton pleasure. He pulled back and thrusted directly into the spot and felt his lover's anal muscles tighten around him.

Benny gave off a yelp then he moaned and gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands as Jett began to thrust into him at a rough pace. He felt fingers dig into his waist and pulled him back into the rough thrusts. Jett had already set a rhythm, a rough, fast, needy rhythm that made the smaller country shiver and shake in pleasure.

The Luxembourger's body was hotter than fire as his temperature began to rise and his face heat up more than the surface of the sun. The sound of skin hitting against skin was making him drown in pleasure. He heard Jett swearing above him while he was muttering curses in Luxembourgish, he was continuously pulled back into the thrusts with aggression and vigour, "Jett!" He rasped out and his toes began to curl with eager moans. "Putain moi plus fort père."

Jett began to thrust harder, he assumed that Benny had asked him to go harder, which he did. Jett thrusted deeply into his lover and would grind as he began to lose his pace with a soft whine. "I'm so fucking close!" He yelled out and leaned down to nip and bite at the boy's soft flesh, he left red marks on his neck and the sound of skin on skin began to reduce and Jett pressed firmly against Benny's bubbled bottom and moaned as his semen shot into the warmth.

Benny whined and moaned softly as Jett can and pulled out of him. "Lay on your back." Jett said with an authoritative tone, Benny quickly obeyed and blushed when Jett's hand smoothed up his length and played with the foreskin.

Benny's hips rocked up gently as he watched Jett play with him. "Votre main est si chaud." He murmured and rocked again.

"My mouth will be even better." Jett gave a seductive tone and he pulled the foreskin back, he looked at the head of Benny's prick then kissed it and licked under the glands. The smaller male moaned at this and watched Jett lick the underside of his erection.

Benny rested his head on the bed as he felt his entire length get engulfed by the wetness and he moaned. "Oh dieu, Jett, plus s'il vous plaît!" his hands found their way into Jett's brown hair and they laced into the soft hair.

Jett began to bob his head up and down whilst he sucked, licking over the soft flesh each time. Jett's flat tongue slid along the underside and the corona, he seemed eager to please his smaller lover as he sucked, making eye contact, the way his saliva covered lips moved made Benny's coil inside of his abdomen tighten.

Jett sucked harder and his hands rested on Benny's back to bring him closer. His face was nestled into the boy's blond pubic hair and he snuffed the soft, submissive peachy scent that came from him. He smirked softly and sucked even harder, making Benny thrust up with soft moans. "Je suis proche!" He screamed out as he lost control and thrusted up involuntarily and held Jett to his crotch.

He came with a rasping moan and he watched Jett swallow his cum, the small amounts he would've let drip down his chin didn't appear and he knew Jett had already swallowed all of it.

Pulling up Jett stole a kiss from his lover who whined when he realised Jett's cum was leaking from his entrance. "You're so cute when you whine." Jett said with a grin. He left the room then came back in his red boxers, he crawled into the bed and held the smaller boy in his arms, pulling up a blanket he gave a kiss to Benny's cheek and nuzzled his neck with a soft smirk on his face.

The small Luxembourger snuggled into Jett's strong chest and felt secure in his arms where he had felt vulnerable during sex. Closing his eyes along with Jett they slept together, both men now exhausted and Benny would definitely be sore along with a limp in the morning.


	3. Looking Forward

AN: sorry this chapter's late! I've been busy all weekend and had a ton of school work. But now I can put this up and focus more on writing next week since I get out of school soon.

Warm sunlight filled through the slightest openings of the drapes and Benny felt the warmth hit his skin. The Luxembourgers yawned and stretched as he woke up then scratched his back. "Hm?" He asked as he saw Jett laying in the same bed as him, he tried to lift himself up but found his legs and bottom were numb and sore, he pulled up the blanket and saw the white puddle that leaked from between his legs and the dark hand marks that were on his thighs and waist. His head began to swell with questions three of which he found most important, first why was he in Jett's bed? He closed his eyes and he tried to remember what happened. The vivid images of him sucking at Jett's prick till the man had cum in his mouth flooded his mind and he remembered being taken to the bed. His second question, why was he naked? He closed his eyes and began to remember how Jett had hastily pulled his briefs from his legs with an eagerness to soon be inside of him. Third question, how fare had they gone? Pulling up the covers, he saw how the white semen leaked from him, the feeling made him whimper and his bottom felt sore, that was an obvious answer.

Benny cuddled closer into Jett's arms and he felt the other's hands hold him close in an affectionate way, the Australian had a certain musk to him. It wad a warm calming smell that made Benny enjoy being in Jett's arms. "Love you mate," the Australian said in his sleep then pressed a soft kiss to Benny's forehead. The small Luxembourger felt his face heat up red, but he whined again as Jett's warm essence continued to leak from his entrance and slide down his thighs at a slow teasing pace the same way maple syrup slides down uncut pancakes in a movie.

When Benny tried to get out of bed he found it to be difficult, soon though, he managed to get up and limp over to the bathroom, his entire lower half was sore. He closed the bathroom door behind him and lifted the toilet seat cover, he took his seat on the toilet and whimpered as the semen continued to leak out of him.

He used the toilet paper to clean his thighs. When the semen finally stopped leaking out of him with a heavy struggle, he cleaned his bottom with the toilet paper. Once he finished cleaning himself he flushed the toilet paper down into the sewers using the lever on the toilet, suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Benny, you okay in there, Mate?" Came Jett's soothing calm voice.

"Yes." Benny hastily replied then left the bathroom after washing his hands, he looked around the bedroom to see the dirty, semen soiled sheets had been replaced with new clean ones.

"Are you okay?" Jett asked with slight worry in his voice. He wrapped his arms around Benny's waist in a ginger way.

"I'm fine," he replied and limped over to the bed whilst Jett held him, he crawled into the bed quietly and got under the covers as one burning question remained in his head, will either of us regret this? He curled under the sheets grasping for warmth since there was none, his body still naked.

Jett held up the Luxembourger's purple undies up then said: "Do you want me to put your undies back on for you?" Once he was given a soft nod the Australian pulled back the sheets and lifted Benny's legs up, he slid the purple briefs back onto the Luxembourger and made sure they would fit him comfortably.

Benny still felt cold, he had only his undies like Jett but he wasn't that warm, he curled back up under the covers and soon he felt the bed lower slightly and a warm chest press against his back under the covers. "Are you cold mate, do you need anything?" Jett asked with a worried tone to his voice he didn't like seeing Benny so upset. After getting no response from the other he continued to hold the small male in his arms. "I-I'm sorry about what happened. . ." Jett said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, you're sorry for making a mistake by drunkenly having sex with me, what was I to you Jett, just another hole for you to fuck?" Benny asked, he didn't face Jett yet, he didn't want to be seen right now anyways, he had tears softly falling from his cheeks.

"What, Benny, no! You were never that to me." Jett's voice showed that he had a hurt tone from what Benny had said, was that really how the Luxembourger pictured what they did last night as? "Look mate, I-I don't regret what happened and I don't want you to regret it either, I just- ugh!" The Australian let out a grunt of aggravation and one calming himself he tried to speak again, "look, mate, what I mean is, I like you-I like you a lot, for a few months actually, I just didn't picture the first time we did something so special and intimate like that together to be something that involved us being drunk. . . I'm sorry if you ever felt hurt by me, I just don't want you to hate me." Jett cuddled the small Luxembourger closer to him trying to make sure he was warm, his friend's or rather lover's survival from the cold morning air was the thing he felt most important right now.

The Luxembourger had stopped the soft tears that came from his eyes and he had began to blush at the other's words of confession, did he really feel like that? He cuddled closer after turning over and looking up at the tanned male then he said: "Jett, if you really mean all that then I'm not going to be angry at you, at all. . . I thought you'd be upset at doing something like that while drunk, I really like you too and I just don't want to end up regretting this." He looked down with a sigh.

Jett's warm hands held Benny as close as possible and he tilted Benny's chin up with a free hand he had just pulled away. "You'll never regret being in my arms, mate." He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Benny's in an affection manner, he watched the other close his eyes so he did the same.

The kiss was a gentle act of passionate love, subtle but having the largest impact on Benny's view of what would happen with this situation and how Jett felt. The Australian's hands are firmly gripping the other, one is used to keep the boy's chin up and the other is to keep him close and stay under the covers, he's still worried about Benny staying warm. When Jett pulled away from the kiss a single strand of saliva was connecting their lips and Jett smiled softly, he wiped it away and pressed a loving kiss to the smaller male's forehead. "I'm going to try and cook for you." Jett whispered gently in his ear.

He stood up and turned on the heater so Benny could stay warm while he cooked. He rushed out of his room and immediately went to the kitchen. As he felt the cold floor under his feet he was grateful he had socks on to keep him warm. He grabbed the skillet Benny had used to cook last night and began to wash it out, whilst it was being cleaned he rushed over to his refrigerator and pulled out four eggs, bacon and his orange juice, he went to the nearby cabinet and pulled out the pancake mixture and a bowl. He rushed back to the sink to pour the water out of the skillet, turn the water off and dry the skillet with a towel.

He turned on the stove and placed the skillet on the stove, over the warm flames. "Okay, Jett, you've seen Benny cook for you a million times. You can do it." Jett took a deep breath then poured the pancake mix into the bowl, he added water and began to stir the mixture till it was thick and ready to be cooked. He poured the liquid into the blue skillet with butter as grease to cook it, just enough batter to make two more pancakes which were large already.

He cracked the eggs in a separate bowl and whisked them with a fork, he added shredded cheese into them and a small amount of salt. He finished stirring the eggs and covered them with a paper towel, he grabbed another skillet and placed it on the other burner once he placed the butter on the other skillet and put the bacon on the cooking device. He rushed next to the pancake and flipped it onto the other side.

He watched as the bacon cooked and he began to feel sweaty from the fumes and the delicious smelling food, he placed one of the pancakes on the platter and poured more batter in. He watched as the bacon finished cooking and he placed all of the strips on the platter then slid more butter into the secondary skillet to cook the eggs, but he had to flip the second pancake first and let it cook.

One the second finished he began to cook the third and he flipped the egg over one side after adding pieces of ham into it to form an omelette, he placed it with the other two pancakes and bacon. Once the third pancake finished he placed it on top of the other two.

"finally done." He muttered ten cut the caked into fours then headed towards his bedroom with a fork and the food. Benny had been sitting up in the bed and rubbing at his eyes quietly.

Jett placed the food on the counter and turned off the heater, he made sure his head wasn't sweaty as well. After he finished with that he got into the bed, under the covers and he took the platter into his hand. "I made breakfast for you." He whispered lovingly with a smile, he then kissed Benny's ear and brought one of the piece of pancake up to the Luxembourgers face and fed it to him.

Benny had been deep in thought whilst Jett was cooking. He thought about how what happened last night had happened and he continued to question how Jett really would be. He groaned and whined softly as the food was put into his mouth, when he tasted the sweet food he would grin and keep eating until all of the cakes were gone from the platter as if never there.

Jett grinned at the obvious fact that Benny loved his cooking. "Slow down mate, don't choke." He grinned then fed him a strip of the bacon and kissed his cheek, once the first strip was gone he fed Benny the second one and a piece of the omelette. The omelette was fluffier than a pillow and Benny enjoyed every bite.

As he finished off the bacon the young Luxembourger felt Jett press a kiss to his cheek. "Let's go get cleaned." He said with a chuckle then placed the plate on the counter. He lifted Benny up and took him to the bathroom. Once the man was sat down on the covered toilet seat Jett pulled his undies and socks off along with his lover's. Walking to the tub he turned on the water and used the stopper then went to get towels. He soon returned to the bathroom with four towels, two large and two small. He placed the two large ones on the sink making sure they were folded. He grabbed the two small towels and put them on the edge of the tub then picked up the Luxembourger, placing him in the warm water then watched his obvious sigh of happiness.

He got into the tub himself then smiled over at Benny, he used soap to lather up his body and wash it with one of the green towels. He left it up to Benny to clean his arms while he cleaned the boy's legs for him. After cleaning the pale skin he grinned and made his hand hold his lover's hand.

Benny was only able to give a small smile then he washed Jett's feet for him with a small blush. The Luxembourger looked down at their hands and he giggled lowly. He cleaned the rest of his body and Jett did the same, the both of them smiling at each other shyly while they enjoyed the warm water around them.

Jett stood up then got out the tub and stepped onto the rug. He lifted Benny out and made sure the Luxembourger would be balanced. Grabbing the towels, he dried them both off and carried Benny back to the bed.

He walked over to Benny's suit case and pulled out the Luxembourgish flag briefs and slid them onto Benny's legs. He went over to his own drawer and pulled out briefs with the Australian flag on them and he went back into the bathroom. He picked up their dirty undies and put them into the hamper and pulled the stopper out of the tub. He stood up and dried his hands with a paper towel then threw it away.

Whilst walking back to the bed he looked at Benny who stared back at him. He crawled into the bed shyly and cuddled him close to his chest. "We'll go out and so something together later but I need you to rest first." He said with a soft blush as he kissed Benny's forehead.

The smaller male nodded and closed his eyes and cuddled closer. Jett closed his own eyes and started to fall into a blissful sleep as he warmed Benny with his body heat.


End file.
